


detective privado (Private Eye)

by paranormalinquisitor



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, personajes por agregar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalinquisitor/pseuds/paranormalinquisitor
Summary: Bruce es un detective de Gotham, siempre resuelve los casos que llegan de parte de los criminales de Gotham, pero un dia Superman toca a su puerta por un caso en Metropilis que no a  sido resuelto; siendo el comienzo de un interes por el detective.Todo mienras un enemigo busca siempre tener un ojo sobre Bruce.





	1. Pajaros que vuelan como los hombres

**Author's Note:**

> Dioses amo la serie de libros Arthur Conan Doyle y este es un buen día, noche nose pero esto salio de mi cabeza amante de los detectives, al principio dueron ideas que no tenian sentido pero entremas pensaba en la idea mas me gustaba y agarre lapiz y papel para organizarlas luego cree una historia y luego le meti mas materia gris.

Inserte contraseña________________

El hombre tecleo en su computadora rápidamente ********

En la pantalla de repente apareció lo que eran dos carpetas la primera con el título de acontecimientos primera parte y la segunda carpeta también portaba el nombre de acontecimientos, pero era segunda parte. 

11:39 de la noche, una noche con la luna que es gibosa en el firmamento y la única luz era la resultante de la computadora, no quiere molestar a nadie así que esta en la sala de estar. El sillón de cuero negro le permite estirara las piernas sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y abre la carpeta número uno.  
Se liberan barios archivos y va a la primera carpeta “pájaros que vuelan como los hombres”. 

Sin muchos motivos voltea al techo y recuerda que no tiene que tardar mucho porque le prometió a quien estaba en su cama que tardaría poco, que solo iría por algo de agua a la cocina. Pero quería ir un poco por el valle de los recuerdos y este le pareció un buen momento para hacerlo.  
Bruce empieza a narrar en su mente “aun lo recuerdo el primer caso en el que me involucre con la alguien son superpoderes fue un caso sencillo para mis estándares, pero la policía de metrópolis tenia problemas en ese caso al haber pocas pruebas ya que se quemaban en las explosiones…  
Metrópolis 1800 horas del oriente 

Las elecciones de metrópolis serian dentro de una semana, un buen cambio para la ciudad que siempre disfrutaba de la presencia de un ser de las estrellas que volaba cual pájaro.  
Aun así, con esa bendición de protector indestructible los problemas no siempre podían ser detenidas por tal ser.  
En metrópolis habían ocurrido diversas explosiones por zonas dispersas de la ciudad, no seguía ningún patrón y al parecer muchos empezaron a perder la fe en que su héroe lo pudiera detener, con mas de 10 explosiones en diferentes partes nadie podía decir donde y cuando y sobre todo no había exigencias para detenerse, como si se movieran con algo más, se mueven por algo más.

La policía lleva este caso por mas de tres meses, pero desde que una de las candidatas a la alcaldía dijo que tenía una solución un detective privado que prefería según sito ella – prefiere estar investigando desde las sombras nos ayudara a resolver este caso –  
Las respuestas a las amenazas de la candidata no pasaron desapercibidas por los criminales que estallaron una bomba en el monumento a Superman, una en un conjunto departamental y otro en un estacionamiento que estaba próximo a inaugurarse.  
The daily planet siempre a la vanguardia de todo desastre gracias a Lois Lane, pero ella sin duda hacia conjeturas un poco mas acertadas que la policía o incluso el 75%, pero dejemos que los papeles hablen solos”.

15 de enero 20…

La ciudad de metrópolis una calle cercas del centro goza de una calma que se rompe con una explosión en la sexta esquina justo en una noche tan tranquila y cuando la población de tal ciudad pensó que esas explosiones habían terminado, que ingenuidad pensar en eso.

Metales que salen despedidos de la explosión que se sitúa en un automóvil negro un metal que pertenecía a la puerta del conductor se encaja en la pierna de un transeúnte los vidrios por suerte no se encajaron en nadie, pero las llamas seguían creciendo y las personas se preguntaban dónde estaba su héroe, sin embargó en estaba en Europa evitando que el London eye callera matando a miles de personas debajo de este.

El auto perteneciente a la candidata por la gubernatura de metrópolis murió en su auto que fue la zona cero de la explosión matándola enseguida.

La policía llego y los bomberos apagaron las llamas.

. – díganme que sabemos quién lo hiso – el condicionado del departamento de policías cruzo la cinta de policía para encontrar a uno de sus detectives, un hombre afroamericano, cabello negro y de su misma altura, con una carpeta de madera con gancho el detective saludo a su superior que se acercó a su lado.  
. – aun no, pero sabemos que los materiales para fabricar la bomba fue éter y la explosión fue potente así que no se salvo mucho, pero la huella de nuestro bombardero esta por todos lados – el detective le paso el teléfono de la víctima que después de esa explosión termino casi fundido – los forenses tienen la esperanza de que algo se halla salvado, yo por otro lado – su mueca dejaba en claro su poca fe en ello.

El comisionado agarro la bolsita y la analizo – que la lleven jamás se sabe – se la tendió a un sargento que pasaba y que se la llevo con él.  
. – ella los amenaza de que los encontrara y mire, claramente se espantaron y actuaron sin pensar mucho – el detective declaro.

. – ¿Y Superman? – pregunto el comisionado.

. – gracias a las redes sociales sabemos que fue al caribe a detener un sunami, creo que no tardará en llegar – el detective dijo.

Varios kilómetros en Gotham 

Bruce camino con calma para salir de la comisaria, había estado detrás de unos matones de Falcone, nada en especial, solo dos de sus generales del área este y noreste de la ciudad. Algo que pondría al pobre hombre en problemas con esos territorios ya que el abasto de narcóticos se suspendería.  
Momentáneamente, pero Bruce ya tenia en mira quienes podían ser los sucesores de los generales.

Con su habitual gabardina y un sombrero el detective y unos lentes obscuros que ocultaban su cansancio y sus ojos en conjunta con la bufanda negra que ocultaba su rostro salió, sin antes notar las miradas sobre si, el reflexiono de cómo había llegado a ese punto de su vida en donde cada día era una rutina, el malo azota la ciudad el lo investiga y gana, claro siempre hay una pelea, cruce de palabras, un monologo innecesario del malo en turno y un golpe que lo dejaría inconsciente; solo la vieja rutina de siempre.  
. – acaso es mi condena que ellos se vuelvan así de ordinarios – saco su pipa de madera Amboselli y la coloco entre sus labios, la pipa no tenía tabaco, pero aun así le gustaba desestresarse jugando con ella en su boca como si la sola pipa fuera un juguete mordisqueadle, un habito que le encantaría dejar, pero no podía ya que estaba demasiado arraigado desde sus épocas como doctor.

Últimamente el trabajo le llegaba, pero eran trabajos que o rechazaba o no le interesaban (su calvario sin duda serían las mujeres que creían que sus maridos les eran infieles) pero sin duda alguna sus casos mas interesantes provenían de la policía.

Le llegar un recuerdo de la primera vez que los ayudo incluso después de años de trabar la policía solo conocía un apodo que le dio un nuevo y nada alcohólico detective Bullock gracias a un collar de murciélago que le regalaron en la universidad, el departamento lo conoció como bat o Batman ya que una vez se colgó de cabeza en las alcantarillas por un cadáver mutilado por un cocodrilo que en realidad era un tipo que se denominó killer croc un tipo con una enfermedad en la piel que lo hacia lucir como un reptil.  
Bruce camino por un callejón y se escondió en las sombras para ver sus mensajes en el teléfono y uno era de del 2 menor de sus hijos y dos de un numero desconocido para el teléfono, pero reconocible para Bruce ya que era de una nueva clienta y el numero de ella era 555-124-096.

El primer mensaje que leyó era de ella y el primer mensaje decía:  
3 hombres están rondando por el callejón que esta enfrente de mi casa, el mensaje fue recibido a las 10:31 pm.  
El segundo contenía más información, pero era también vago:  
“Sr. ordenanza un hombre llamo a la puerta después de que los tres hombres dejaran de rondar mi casa y creo que son los mismos tipos, por favor ¿nos vemos en el lugar de siempre?” recibido a las 10:55.

Bruce apago el teléfono y lo tiro en un bote de basura que estaba a punto de ser llevado por el camión de la basura, su teléfono desechable numero 5 en esa semana eran desechables. Saco otro teléfono y lo encendió este no era desechable sino táctil; ya que, aunque todos estaban modificados para no ser rastreado jamás se sabía.

Además, ya no tenía que ir a ningún lugar que no fuera casa ya que su siguiente cita del día fue explotada.

Googleo las ultimas noticias saliendo como primeros enlaces eran de un sunami siendo detenido por el hombre de acero.  
Mas abajo encontró una noticia sobre la candidata Johan W. que murió en una explosión, la bomba había sido plantada en su automóvil particular.  
. – rayos – dijo enojado el detective – esto complica más las cosas- él había sido contactado por la mujer para detener esos bombardeos, pero aun con las advertencias que le hiso a la mujer sus ganas de ganar votos no solo le causaron la muerte si no que ahora de forma indirecta podría tener a mas de una persona tras su huella buscando evitar que los detengan.

. – un reto lanzado por metrópolis – alzo la vista al cielo – un reto a Gotham de la pretenciosa Metrópolis, lo acepto – guardo su teléfono y pensó en qué hacer.

 

SXB BXS

 

Metrópolis en esos mismos momentos:

Lois Lane era la encargada en transmitir en vivo y en ese momento junto con su compañero Jimi Olsen se encontraban en el lugar de la explosión en la espera de Superman y haber que tenia que decir el super hombre.

. – Metrópolis buenas noches, aquí Lois Lane en vivo en la zona de explosión del vehículo de la candidata Johan. El detective estaba con unos forenses hace unos segundos, pero se ha negado a responder si tienen pistas es que la policía ya se está quedando sin ideas-

 

La voz de la reportera salió del teléfono del comisionado de policías de metrópolis que salía del auto, esa mujer le estaba sacudiendo sus casillas.

El comisionado cruzo por debajo de la cinta y se encontró con el detective del cual hablaba la periodista.

. – por su cara, ya escucho a la señorita Lane en las noticias – dijo el detective caminando a el – ya se puede ser molesto, por eso odio a los periodistas –  
. – esa mujer tiene una legua de lija.

. – bien creo que ya sabe quién es la víctima, pero no tenemos idea de como detonaron la bomba o en qué momento la colocaron y cuánto tiempo estuvo en el motor, pero si sabemos que es nuestro bombardero su rastro de explosiones es muy parecido a las explosiones posteriores- el detective lo acompaño mientras se acercaba a la víctima.

. – pobre mujer – dijo al ver su cadáver calcinado y como sus cabellos negros se habían calcinado por completo en la parte de adelante y costados, parecía un cadáver con meses de descomposición.

. – pero encontramos una tarjeta – el detective le dijo – es muy extraña- 

Cuando el comisionado tomo la tarjeta un superhombre anuncio su llegada.  
. – comisionado, lamento mucho no haber podido detener esto – dijo el super hombre triste ya que había tenido conversaciones con la candidata y era una muy buena persona.  
. – descuida, nadie podría detener esa explosión – dijo como consuelo y mirando la extraña tarjeta en sus manos sin duda no pertenece a ninguna pandilla del área circundante – esta cosita es rara -movió la tarjeta para ver ambos.

La tarjeta no tenía nada aparte de un dibujo raro de un hombre con un atuendo raro que claramente era un dibujo hecho por alguien e impreso en una cara de la tarjeta y una parte de ella estaba quemada y una B mayúscula estaba algo cubierta del humo pero era una letra, pero aparte de eso y del dibujo no había nada, ni información o algo para localizar a alguien; un pensamiento le dijo que podrá ser una simple tarjeta que ocupaba espacio en la cartera de la mujer y cuando la iba a devolver a los forenses como algo inútil hasta que el super hombre hablo detrás de él.

. – la tarjeta tiene algo escrito en la parte que está detrás del dibujo – Superman extendió la mano al detective que se la dio esperando algo más de información que fuera plausible para la investigación.

Superman miro con su super visión a la parte en blanco de la tarjeta y noto que poseía un líquido o una tinta que era trasparente y enseguida alineo las piezas – disculpe comisionado su equipo tendrá una lampara de luz ultra violeta - el comisionado miro un poco confundido a la pregunta de Superman, pero asintió.  
Enseguida un sargento llego con una linterna de luz ultra violeta y se la dio al detective que estaba desde un inicio con el comisionado de metrópolis; una vez que la luz alumbro a la tarjeta una serie de números salió a la luz con los siguientes datos.

Una dirección: 27-D de Baker Gotham Street   
Y un numero parcialmente humeado: 555 – 1939 – ****

. – bien hecho Superman – el comisionado estaba feliz ya que finalmente tenían una pista.

. – creo que ya se a donde tengo que ir comisionado, si me disculpa traeré al hombre o mujer detrás de la tarjeta – salió rumbo a Gotham como una ráfaga  
. – eso suena bien -

 

SXB BXS

 

Bruce camino por la calle llegando a casa, una vieja casona de cuatro plantas, un sótano y un ático, la casa de unos 150 metros cuadrados, es grande y acogedora y con un pequeño jardín con un árbol de cerezas; una habitación completa en el primer piso en el según la habitación principal que es de Bruce, y otras dos cada una con baño completo en el tercer piso había 3 habitaciones mas con baño y en el cuarto se encontraban a lo que la familia denomino como los cuartos de visitas (molestias por votación mayoritaria, un voto en contra de Dick y una abstención).

Bruce saco 2 llaves y un mando en para abrir las cerraduras y la cerradura invisible que no tenía acceso de manipulación desde afuera, era una gran adquisición ya que la cerradura cambiaba el código cada cierto tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y todo estaba en penumbras, solo un foco en el pasillo lo esperaba, hace más de dos horas que los otros habitantes se han dormido.  
Una vez adentro Bruce miro el reloj y luego sonó su estómago pidiendo comida, pero antes quería relajar las piernas ya que el trabajo como detective anqué remuneraba en su caso bastante bien era exigente y le mataban los pies.

Empezó a visualizar que era lo que tenían en el refrigerador – en el refrigerador tenemos huevos frescos, algo de fruta, un poco de verdura, carne y queso de dos tipos…creo que podemos sacar algo – saco algo de espinacas y las corto y las puso en aceite para que se frieran junto con unos hongos picados finamente puso dos huevos y miro su reloj de pulso ya eran las 11:30 su nueva cita estaba retrasada.

Decidido encendió la cafetera y preparar un café muy cargado sin azúcar y calentó leche para su invitado.  
Fue a los pies de las escaleras y cerro sus ojos para escuchar algo arriba, pero estaba en silencio y luego reviso la habitación de abajo, pero estaba en silencio también.  
Antes de que la leche causara un desastre la apago y la sirvió en un vaso de cristal puso los platos con el vaso y tasa en el comedor y espero volviendo a ver a su reloj y sacando el móvil para ver que ya venía por las cámaras que tiene en toda la ciudad. Se levanto y camino a la puerta – 3,2,1 – una ráfaga de azul y rojo se detuvo justo frente la puerta – “unos minutos tarde” – pensó.

 

SXB BXS

 

El Kryptoniano no tardo en encontrar la dirección de la tarjeta que la policía encontró, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de tocar ya que la puerta se abrió un poco revelando a un hombre en penumbras y gracias a que el hombre estaba en contra de la luz.

Así que él lo miro de arriba abajo y sacando su mano en guante de piel de un color negro movió su dedo índice señalando que le diera un momento, cerró la puerta y se escuchó como sacaba el seguro de la cadena, abrió al puerta y saco la cabeza mirando a todos lados de la vereda solitaria e indico que entrara con la mano, entrando cautelosamente el sujeto que por alguna razón tenia un sombrero, unos lentes y una gabardina en la noche dentro de una casa, mientras lo guiaban en el interior de esta y le presentaban dos platos con un vaso lleno de leche y un café; el hombre se sentó en enfrente del plato con la taza de café y espero a que el super hombre se sentara pero antes este pregunto.  
. – ¿cómo sabias que venía o cómo es que lograste saber mi llegada?, ¿tu uno de los involucrados en las explosiones de los últimos meses? si es así ¿Por qué? –  
. – porque sabía que alguien de la policía de metrópolis o tu podrían localizarme, digo no son tan tontos; bueno eso creo- sorbio un poco de café – además ya que mi clienta tenía mi tarjeta y es predecible, y no estoy involucrado – contesto tomando su café – no sabía si querías café a si que te puse leche para no que dar mal con solo agua, no comas ni bebas si no quieres, total al perro le da por subir a la mesa y se comerá lo que dejes – comento el detective al ver la forma en que el ser en mayas miraba la mesa y la comida dispuesta ante él – jamás le quitare ese hábito al maldito perro –.

. – lo ciento, pero no suelo comer tan tarde – sonrió el super sujeto con algo de compromiso – ¿espera tu eres ese investigador del que hablo la candidata en uno de sus discursos? –

. – al niño le funciona el cerebro – comento Bruce dando una mordida al huevo y limpiando su boca – la mujer me encontró y contrato nada más para el caso, pero creo que se acaba de romper el trato –

. – ¿a qué te refieres? – la duda y enojo en el super hombre era justificada.

. – la mujer me pidió hacerlo llevaba algunos días hablando con ella de forma regular, luego paso a ser mensajes y ahora está muerta, no sé si porque empezó a entrar en pánico o empezó a ver que la seguían- fue la respuesta del detective que cubría el huevo y leche con una servilleta limpia – claro antes solo eras especulaciones mías, pero ahora se confirman, no solo eso le dije que quería esto entre ella y yo pero hablo, los chicos malos entraron en pánico y guala ella esta muerta –  
. – tengo que llevarte con la policía para que ellos no tengan más problemas burocráticos para hacer tu traslado y des mejor tu testimonio si tu solo eras el detective que contrato – Superman estaba feliz de que este hombre podría ser alguien útil en la investigación. Eso hasta que el hombre respondió.

. – No – fue simple y directo.

. – ¿Qué? ¿pero por qué?, digo podrías ayudar y limpiar tu nombre, eres un detective que la reputación no es lo importante para ti – dijo Kal atónito.  
. – mi reputación no importa, iré, pero no por limpiar mi nombre o ganar gloria, sino por quiero el reto que tu ciudad me lanza con pretensión, digo un reto es bueno y ese bombardero tiene que ser detenido o no Superman, además estoy sin un buen caso en estos días - dijo con un tono feliz que no era acorde a su expresión, la cual solo lo veía fijamente además de eso los lentes estorbaban. Además, quien lleva lentes obscuros en la noche, un drogadicto.

. – bien, ¿entonces?, ¿nos vamos? – pregunto el héroe

. – si - fue su respuesta – pero primero comer y te advierto que en a la policía no les gustan los detectives privados por lo que te sugiero que no te sorpresas - comió su ultimo pedazo de huevo y bebió su café – espero que en metrópolis tengan buen café –

Clark comió la comida tranquilamente mientras examinaba al hombre que parecía inalterable mientras parecía que su taza de café era su prioridad. De hecho, le sonrió al ver que en letras algo distorsionadas decía “EL MEJOR VIEJO”  
Antes de darse cuenta noto que el hombre retiro las cosas y se acomodó los lentes obscuros y agarro su mano indicando que se levantara – bien vamos, antes de que salga el sol – mientras agarraba un cinturón con muchas bolsitas.

 

“objetivo en movimiento, acompañado por Superman” dijo atraves de un comunicador “repito la amenaza va a metrópolis”


	2. olor a tinta

Antes de salir Bruce le da a Kal un abrigo para cubrir su traje cosa que al Kryptoniano le desconcierta, pero no dice nada ya que es sacado de la casa por el detective que lo lleva andando por dos cuadras antes de entrar a un callejón.

. – Bien ahora podremos irnos –

Kal lo miro un segundo – porque no salimos volando directamente de tu casa –

. – Mis vecinos son peculiares, siempre saben que pasa en las otras casas, problemas de vivir en Gotham – Bruce se acercó y puso las manos sobre la nuca de Superman sujetándose firmante – bien – acercó – así que la siguiente limpia los pelos de tu perro de tu traje, están por todos lados – dijo, Clark pudo oler el café y menta que desprendía su aliento fresco y caliente.

Sujetando las caderas de Bruce, Clark se elevó por los cielos con esmog poniendo a Bruce en una forma nupcial, el solo se movió, pero no dijo nada más – vamos a Metrópolis –

. – Rápido si mañana tengo una reunión – Bruce se acomodo

. – Si quieres pon tú cara contra el viento para que no te lastimes por la velocidad –

Bruce se acomodó y salieron disparados a la ciudad del súper hombre.

Tinta, todo huele a tinta.

respiro

EN OTRA PARTE

. – Deja adivino, está involucrado en algo y salió de Gotham – el hombre no se molestó en dejar de leer su periódico – Bien, que lo síguan –

. – señor esta con Superman – la mujer le informo.

. —bien eso si es nuevo – cambio de hoja y acomodo el periódico – pobre Hombre... Alíen... Kryptoniano –

. – ¿Cómo procedemos? –

. – manden Flores al alíen y una disculpa por todo los inconvenientes e insultos – tomo su taza de café y tomo un poco – no lo sé, continúen monitoreando – la joven secretaria lo miro – que esta sorda dije ¡YA! –

La mujer salió disparada de la oficina por el grito, pero no sin antes informar – Waller está en la línea dos –

. – gracias – dijo levantando el teléfono.

Metrópolis...

Una linda ciudad siempre iluminada y con pocos lugares oscuros.

. – Sin duda ustedes no saben que es la oscuridad – menciono al ver lo muy iluminada que se encontraba la ciudad

. – una de las ciudades que nunca duermen – menciono con diversión Superman y aparente orgullo.

. – Lo dices como si la falta de sueño fuera algo bueno – lo dijo, aunque él era el menos indicado para hacer esa clase de regaños, se acomodó en los brazos de Superman de tal modo que sentó su parte trasera sobre los bíceps de Superman – tus bíceps son algo incomodos – comento sintiéndose algo incómodo incluso en la forma nupcial que era la forma más cómoda para que Superman llevara a alguien volando.

Clark por su parte sintió como el hombre movía un poco su trasero para acomodarse mejor, evito pensar en eso y se alegró al ver la estación de policías por debajo de él. Aterrizando dejo al hombre que de inmediato se bajó a estirarse.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta las oficinas de los oficiales que estaban en silencio y de hecho Bruce era el que estaba en frente y al ingresar al área de las oficinas nadie lo miro hasta que el hombre de acero apareció y todos los miraron, más bien miraron a Clark y Bruce fue ignorado.

. – buenas noches oficiales, aquí les traje al dueño de las tarjetas – el comisionado que salió de su oficina se acercó a Bruce.

. – arréstenlo oficiales – una oficial le puso las esposas – llévenlo al área a una celda –

. – pero él no lo hiso – Clark hablo entre el barullo y los gritos de festejos de los oficiales que estaban celebrando "la captura del criminal".

Bruce ahora estaba sentado en la sala de interrogatorios, Bruce miro el lugar muy poco impresionado, el lugar era muy diferente a las áreas de interrogatorios en Gotham que eran lugares poco iluminados con un foco justo en el centro de las habitaciones pero estaba muy bien iluminada lo único que los ponía intrigado era que aquí todo era de metal reluciente, el metal parecía casi limpio, era claro que aquí casi no se hacían interrogatorios, miró fijamente el vidrio de doble vista.

Sabía que Superman, el comisionado y un detective estaban mirándolo del otro lado del espejo, lo bueno (si lo era) es que Superman se puso de su lado así que todos optaron por un interrogatorio "es lógico después de todo sería anormal confiar tan rápido" pensó Bruce.

. – sí que tiene una mirada pesada – dijo el detective – y eso que tiene unos lentes muy obscuros, logro sentir su mirada –

. – sí, pero es el menor de nuestros problemas, ¿estás seguro de que es inocente? – le pregunto el comisionado al super hombre.

. – como ya le dije él dijo que la candidata fue quien lo contrato –

El detective sorbio algo de su café – no sería la primera vez que un empleado mata a su jefe –

. – lo que importa ahora es que me convenza de eso – dijo el comisionado.

SXB

La sala no lo impresiono mucho era poco iluminada para crear tención, pero a Bruce le causaba mas que nada seguridad ya que los lugares obscuros eran más reconfortantes. La sala era estrecha, muy limpia y los asientos eran de metal, movió su mano un poco mirando la esposa que lo mantenía a la mesa. Fácil.

Dos oficiales entraron a la cámara en donde Bruce estaba sentado con una mano esposada a la mesa de interrogatorios. El hombre de los dos hablo.

. – mira Superman ya nos dijo que eres inocente pero el comisionado quiere, algunas respuestas – dejo un café en la mesa para Bruce que lo acercó.

. – bien ¿Cómo dio la candidata con su número? – pregunto la mujer con una mirada que no se apartaba de él, era incomodo, pero no tanto como lidiar con las locuras de Gotham

. – creo que eso ya lo saben – tomo un sorbo del café y saco la lengua, era instantáneo, por lo que lo dejo – la tarjeta que asumo que encontraron entre sus pertenencias es de mi autoría –

. – ¿entonces el numero está en esa cosa? – pregunto el hombre.

. – si, todo esta en esas 5 tarjetas - puso su mano sobre la esposa en su muñeca.

. – ¿entonces existen otras 4?, perdón, pero eso no me parece una gran estrategia para promocionarse – dijo la detective.

. – y aun así tengo mucho trabajo – Bruce le respondió rápido y con la verdad no por nada era llamando el mejor detective de Gotham y muchos afirmaban que del mundo.

. – pero entonces ¿cómo es que ella obtuvo una tarjeta de usted? – la pregunta volvía a hacer hecha por la detective.

. – bueno, alguien a quien ella conocía a lo mejor ya contaba con una de mis tarjetas – tamborileo sus dedos en la muñeca esposada.

. – entonces puede que cualquiera se la haya dado – llego a la conclusión el detective.

. – si, pero si supiera que tarjeta es sabría quien fue su anterior poseedor –

. – ¿cree recordarlo? -

. — no subestime mi memoria detective – dijo Bruce – pero solo tengo 5 tarjetas de las cuales 3 aún están con mis antiguos clientes – se recostó – entonces solo muéstrenme la tarjeta y yo me hare cargo del resto, pero saber a quién le pertenecía la tarjeta anteriormente no ayudara al caso ya que no creo que fuera el – el detective le puso la tarjeta justo en frente de él y Bruce la miro - es la 5 –

Una risa proveniente de el detective hiso que Bruce levantara la mirada al hombre – no es curioso que después de varias explosiones un indicio como este nos llevara finalmente a una persona –

Bruce jugo un poco con sus dedos en la muñeca dando un ligero golpe primero el índice para terminar con el meñique y repetir una y otra vez – Superman explico mi situación –

. – ¿y espera que le crea a su palabra? – dijo el detective algo a la defensiva y como si estuviera apunto de acorralar al rey en una jugada de ajedrez donde a los dos solo les quede un peón y el rey.

. – no, yo le pido que confíen en su siempre héroe Superman – miro al detective – entonces dime no confías en tu héroe –

Al otro lado del espejo de Doble vista.

. – el da algo de miedo debo de admitirlo – el detective que estaba desde un principio en el caso y en la escena del crimen de la candidata – todo el tiempo estuvo lanzando mirandas hacia haca –

. – sí, pero ¿enserio crees que puede sernos de utilidad digo, el luce un poco sospechoso –

– lo dice por la gabardina, el sombrero, los lentes o el hecho de que lleva todo esto en la mitad de la noche – dijo Superman con los brazos cruzados mirando al hombre que parecía poco interesado en seguir con las preguntas de los detectives y ahora parecía que él lo veía a los ojos, pero era imposible ya que el espejo. o no se lo permitía.

. – bien – el mocionado agarro el micrófono – chicos, salgan –

Antes de que el comisionado hablara a los dos detectives ellos preguntaron – entonces nos estas diciendo ¿Qué tú tienes algunas teorías sobre el culpable?, ¿tu un tipo cualquiera? –

. – créame detective, adoro que me subestimen – Bruce dijo serio y con un tono muy claro de reto.

. – ¿Entonces?, ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto la detective.

. – tengo algunas ideas en mente – dijo Bruce.

. —¿Quiénes? – pregunto con insistencia la detective.

Bruce miro a un lado y al otro luego indico con su mano que se acercaran sin despegarla de su muñeca – no se quien lo hiso, pero si se cómo lo han hecho mi lista se reduciría –

. – en ese caso seguimos en las mismas – dijo el detective.

Bruce levanto su ceja – de ninguna manera –se levanto ya con su mano libre de las esposas qué lo sujetaban a la mesa – yo si tengo ideas –

Minutos después.

Bruce se encontraba ahora sentado en una silla a un lado de dos oficiales ya que se había liberado de las ultimas 6 esposas que le habían puesto, así que dejaron de intentarlo, Superman estaba hablando con algunos novatos que le pidieron unas palabras y Bruce estaba mirando el nuevo café, lo olio y se lo volvió a dar al sargento diciendo "no me gusta el instantáneo".

Ahora estaba esperando algunos documentos que los oficiales le proporcionarían, ya que Superman se los pidió. "Subestimarme siempre es lo mejor" pendo, ya que era cierto ya que si te subestiman no esperan grandes cosas de ti y tu siempre puedes salirte con la tuya, eso paso la primera vez que combatió el crimen en Gotham, los villanos lo subestimaron y ahora ellos son los subestimados.

. – Dime, ¿Por qué le damos esto a un desconocido que además es un civil? – pregunto un oficial – además ni siquiera es de esta ciudad –

Su compañero respondió – creo que han perdido la cabeza como esperan que un hombre resuelva lo que nosotros no hemos hecho en estos meses, digo hablamos de un departamento entero –

Bruce miro las cajas que eran de los casos de explosiones así que revolviendo entre las cosas empezó a revolviendo las pruebas; el comisionado se acercó para preguntar - ¿Qué buscas? –

. – algo que me llame la atención, que sea diferente – dijo revolviendo todos los papeles y demás en la primera caja encima de las otras, con sus manos enguantadas sujeto las bolsas de dentro.

Saco y miro unas fotos del motor del primer carro que exploto la miro un momento era un auto de motor a combustión interna, dejándola de lado busco en las otras cajas y encontró las fotos de todos los motores incluso de su cliente difunta.

. – bingo – el comisionado levanto la cabeza de la caja que revisaban, ya que su orgullo no le permitía que un cualquiera llegara a humillarlo, pero no era la intención de Bruce.

. – ¿Qué? – pregunto el comisionado.

. – a todos les quitaron de manera manual los termómetros – dijo Bruce – al parecer eso es lo que causo la explosiones –

. – ¿El termómetro? – pregunto el detective.

. – sí, es simple si usted alguna vez ha visto en los autos estándares cuando se calienta el motor normalmente el que permite el paso del agua es el termómetro para enfriarlo en una forma cíclica, como las venas del corazón y una vez frio detiene el flujo, pero si retiras el termómetro el agua solo seguirá girando y girando sin que nada lo detenga – dijo Bruce explicando todo a los oficiales que se acercaron.

El comisionado levanto una de las fotos y argumento – puede haberse zafado durante la explosión – expreso con mucha confianza.

. – sí, pero mire están inclinados hacia el lado contrario a la explosión – señalo bruce en una de las fotos más viejas.

. – además que tiene que ver con las explosiones, pudieron salir de otra manera, pero tenemos las bombas que usaron en el auto, eso no prueba nada – dijo un sargento mostrando una imagen de la bomba – además sabemos que es de origen casera –

. – bien, pero si no noto en esta foto en los cables superiores sabrá que esta diseñada para fallar – alego Bruce devolviéndole la foto al sargento, la sala estaba en tención por parte de los oficiales, no querían creer que tenían las respuestas en frente de su cara todo este tiempo y este tipo llego y simplemente los encontró en una sola checada.

. – además el tipo de explosión la conozco ÉTER DIETÍLICO que al contacto con el agua explota – explico Bruce volteando a ver a los oficiales – esto es algo que es fácil de razonar en este punto – espero un momento a ver si alguno de los oficiales ya sabía cuál era la razón de esto, espero a que estos explicaran pero ningún voluntario apareció, o ellos no lo entendía o Bruce no explicaba así que tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo – estos chicos malos no plantaron estas cosas- señalo la foto que aun tenia el oficial entre sus manos – para que ellas hicieran explosión sino para esconder la verdadera fuente de la explosión; al no haber termómetro el agua transitaba de forma continua y en cuanto estos individuos encendían el auto se liberaba esta misma provocando la explosionó y los contenidos fusiles del auto hacían el resto –

Por su lado Superman escucho todo y quedo encantado por como este hombre estaba ayudando así que una gran sonrisa se plantó en su cara, donde había estado este hombre en los últimos meses. "Increíble se quedaba corto para describir al detective que lo sorprendía, pero le disgusto un poco en la forma en que lo llamo un oficial "es todo un fenómeno..."

SXB

Superman se acercó al hombre – entonces, ¿Cómo lo haces? – se atrevió a preguntar.

. – simple, yo observo no veo – dijo Bruce mirando el té, después de varios intentos de los oficiales optaron por darle un té que era de manzana de uno de los oficiales, así que Bruce lo bebió

. – ¿A que te refieres? –

. – es simple niño – se acercó para ver sus ojos azules – yo uso mis sentidos de una manera mas especifica hasta ver una anomalía – toco el cabello de Clark y lo movía hacia atrás, pero Clark se ello rápidamente le inquietaba los lentes obscuros del hombre.

. – yo vi las fotos –

. – exacto viste no observaste, esa es mi capacidad, todos son un libro abierto – al notar la duda en la cara de su super compañero miro alrededor y encontró a un oficial y dijo – es un hombre de 30 o 33 años, acaba de iniciar su turno por ello su cabello y cara se ven limpios, pero su uniforme esta sucio y arrugado, vive solo y no le gusta hacer tereas domésticas, tener un loro verde lo se por esa marca de corte en su mano es de un pájaro y lo mas probable su mascota –

Clark estaba encantado son el sujeto era un estuche de monerías, pero sin duda alguna esperaba que nada en el le digiera "soy un reportero, he humilde granjero de Kansas"

La voz del comisionado llamo al detective – sabemos quien compro el Éter – este tipo de Éter era muy difícil de comprar ya que por su complejo manejo solo los laboratorios o gente con plata podría hacerlo.

Superman asintió y se fue, pero no pudo evitar sentir que el hombre lo miraba de cabeza a pies.

El cabello tiene gel comercial.

SXB

Resulta que un laboratorio tenía en sus manos ese tipo de éter, pero les habían robado unas semanas antes de que empezaran los bombardeos por lo que estaba revisaron las cintas que tenían e identificaron a dos hombres y aun auto clásico que de inmediato rastrearon y ahora estaban en una juguetería o eso era lo que aparentaba.

Bruce se puso a un lado de Superman que había regresado de algún lugar del globo - ¿Qué tal estuvo tu rescate en nueva Delhi? –

. – ¿Cómo sabes que fui ahí? – pregunto sorprendido.

Bruce lo miro por unos momentos y juro que parecía que el había hecho una pregunta estúpida, Bruce respondió rápidamente al notar la cara de preocupación del hombre de acero – Superman no es tan rápido como internet –

Una "O" se puso en lugar de la boca de Kal ya que en esta era de la información y todo siempre se esparcía rápidamente. Clark no se dio cuenta en que momento el hombre se había ido ya que ahora estaba solo en la calle mientras escuchaba que los oficiales se preparaban para entrar a preguntar, buscando a el detective lo encontró entro de la tienda tocando la campanilla y como un hombre muy raro salía a ver qué pasaba.

SXB

Bruce entro mientras ponía a pensar un poco a Superman y noto como todo encaba mientras que entraba buscaba noticias de este barrio en internet desde su teléfono, ahora todo estaba en internet.

. – hola, disculpe la hora, pero mi niña ha roto su muñeco de cuerda ya sabe esos que tocan música quería saber si usted ¿sabe repáralos? – pregunto Bruce sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con una voz dulce, la poca iluminación de la tienda le permitía tener su cara un poco oculta del hombre ya que se había quitado su sombrero, pero no quería que supiera que tenía lentes, será eso sospechoso en la noche.

. – si, pero ahora no tengo servicio –

. – ¿Qué raro? considerando la hora y que la puerta esta abierta, como esperando a alguien – señalo Bruce.

. — Bien, traiga mañana al muñeco no estoy en servicio, pero mañana a primera hora estará abierto – el hombre dijo con una voz ronca, casi nadie venia el lugar tenia una muy ligera capa de polvo, pero en este caso encontró al hombre, pero en una versión más joven y el mismo auto estaba en la imagen – lindo auto –

. – gracias, pero ya no es mío lo vendí – Bruce noto la mentira por la forma de la foto el hombre adoraba el coche.

Bruce se acercó al comisionado al salir y le comento el hombre si lo había hecho – no solo eso – dijo Bruce – el edificio de la juguetería está siendo amenazado por la urbanización de este tipo de lugares – Bruce le mostro el articulo – el es uno de los que se ha resistido a abandonar la zona – el comisionado se retiro a hablar con el dueño.

. —eso es horrible, muchas personas dejando sus hogares, su patrimonio de lado – dijo Superman que había escuchado, Clark sabía que metrópolis siempre era una ciudad que trataba de modernizarse, pero el costo era que la gente no podía seguir viviendo en sus casas, donde nacieron sus niños, crecieron, festejaron, pero él no podía hacer nada.

Bruce lo miro – no es más que la llegada de nuevas empresas, aumentan todo y los que no pueden pagar, adiós, es parte de ser una ciudad –

. – eres un poco negativo – dijo Superman.

. – no, solo veo eso, lo que la sociedad quiere esconder –

Un silencio llego – entonces ese hombre es el culpable – Bruce asintió – pero entonces ¿Por qué él lo hiso eso? –

. – el primero es un hombre que trajo las primeras empresas grandes, cafés, restaurantes, la siguiente tiene un cargo en sobre como se reparte el costo entre las zonas, el solo esta enojado ya que los están sacando de sus hogares pero ... - Bruce vio como el edificio se levantaba – vaya eso no me lo esperaba, Superman salió volando y Bruce fue corriendo tras el edificio y sacando un gancho se elevo y busco una manera de detener esto. De repente un hombre salió.

. – esto es por mi legado metrópolis, 5 generaciones y crees que te daré mi taller – el hombre grito – es hora de que conozcas al juguetero, Superman que bueno que viniste espero que disfrutes mis juguetes.

El edificio/robot peleo con Superman mientras bruce entraba al taller por una ventana y buscaba como mantener el equilibrio y como detener esa cosa, esto era movido por mecanismos parecidos a un muñeco de cuerda si detenía el proceso de los engranajes esto caería – solo espero que no caiga sobre alguien – dijo mientras ponía unos dos explosivos, pero no pudo ya que algo lo sacudió e hiso que saliera por la ventana y terminara colgando – podrías no moverlo – le grito a Superman que ahora estaba cercas.

. – lo siento si evito que destruya la ciudad –

. – ¡Y qué crees que hago yo, pintar flores!, no lo muevas mucho, mantelo quieto dos segundos entiendes o te lo pongo como manzanitas, ¡cerebro de coliflor! –

Clark solo movió la cabeza – veré que hago, pero no prometo nada –

. – solo dos – volvió a entrar – solo dame unos segundos – coloco las bombas y saco tomo al comisionado y al agente de policía y salió rápidamente.

Clark esquivo la enorme mano del robot, en este punto se sentía como una mosca que era espantada, pero todo lo que hacia era ganar tiempo, pero luego escucho como algo explotaba dentro del robot y como este caía y como el detective salía con el comisionado y el oficial.

SXB

Ahora el lugar era limpiado y Superman y oficiales hablaban con los medios y Bruce se iba había desaparecido un momento, pero ahora que el lo noto Clark se disculpó y lo siguió – gracias –

. – y eso ¿por qué? –

Clark sonrió – tú lo resolviste y solo en unos momentos... eso es lo más increíble que he visto – se agrando su sonrisa – por eso te lo agradezco, porque no vas y les dices como lo hiciste –

. – no gracias prefiero el anonimato es mejor para el trabajo, pero ve y regocíjate señor reportero – dijo Bruce y empezó a caminar – es gracioso de veras escribir más artículos de ti, digo tú lo vives, tienes la mejor perspectiva –

. – ¿a que te refieres?, ¡¿periodista?!, no yo no para que lo haría – dijo para terminar con una risita nerviosa.

. – hueles a tintas, además de que tu aliento huele a café y no solo tu capa tiene arugas como si la doblaran y tu traje tiene arugas en el trasero, muchas como si trabajara sentado, y ya que en un periódico usan esa tinta que tiene un olor tan característico creo que es obvio – Bruce lo miro – asta luego Clark Kent – le lanzo algo y Clark lo atrapo, era su cartera – esconde mejor ese maletín – dijo, cuando levanto la vista Bruce ya no estaba.

SXB

. – hola – Bruce se sentó y la mujer tecleo en su computadora – el cree que soy un niño ¿verdad? –

. – no lo sé señor, pero sabe lo que opina de que salga sin permiso de Gotham – la mujer indico para que el chofer se fuera – solo se preocupa por lo que usted puede causarle a los demás –

Bruce era devuelto a casa en Gotham.

SXB

. – no era necesario que vinieras – dijo el hombre que ahora si dejo su periódico de lado cuando Amanda Waller entro a su oficina – la llamada fue suficiente –

. – ya va a Gotham señor – dijo la mujer afroamericana.

. – asumo que no es lo único Amanda – tomo su taza y la llevo a su boca.

. – él le descubrió quien es Superman –

Tomo un sorbo y miro a la mujer que como un buen soldado no lo miraba a la cara – nosotros también, además ya sabes cómo es Brucé adora resolver un buen misterio, además él estuvo más cerca del alíen –

. – ¿quiere algún protocolo señor? –

Lo medito un segundo – dejemos desarrollar esto, vernos que podemos sacar de esto –

. – bien señor Wayne eso aremos, que pase un buen día –

. – adiós Amanda – Retomo su lectura, dirigir este lugar era un lio cuidad a Bruce era lo mas complejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les guste


End file.
